


words can hurt

by Spideymitch



Category: shane and friends
Genre: M/M, Shyland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: when a fan ignores Ryland during a surprise meet and greet Shane makes it his job to cheer his boyfriend up. (NSFW)





	words can hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super late at night so ignore any mistakes
> 
> EDIT 8/20:If you like this you should read some of my others because this one isnt great but it seems to be getting the most attention for some reason, please if you take the time to read this and give it kudos and all that, go read my other fics. thank you.

Ryland slumped into the house, shane close behind him.

“Ryland don’t let it get to you, you know how many people support you? Don’t let one person take that from you.” Shane preached as he wrapped his arms around Ryland’s waist. 

“But it hurts to know that some people don’t like me because they don’t want to accept your bi, I caused that.” Ryland said. His bottom lip quivered as tears began to roll down his face. Shane picked up Ryland bridal style and began carrying him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

“Shane what are you doing?” Ryland said as Shane closed the door behind them with his foot. 

“Making love to my wonderful boyfriend that makes me happy.” Shane said softly as he laid Ryland on the bed and climbed atop him. 

“Shane you don’t have to-” “No I don’t but I want to.” Shane cut Ryland off as he removed his shirt and picked up a “OMG” hoodie off the floor. He swiftly threw it on and began roughly leaving hickeys along Ryland’s jawline, who moaned contently. 

Once both boys had removed all necessary articles of clothing and Shane had warmed Ryland up He didn’t hesitate to start placing slow but quick thrusts inside Ryland’s small, warm body. 

“Ah- Fuck baby your so tight.” Shane muttered out as he panted loudly as he quickened his thrusts. Ryland clung to the sheets as his thighs shook. 

“Mmm- such a pretty boy, god I don’t deserve you.” Shane was barely able to say as he felt himself close. 

“Come for me baby.” Ryland moaned out as he rubbed himself. It wasn’t long afterwards that the two boys came nearly in sync. 

As soon as shane pulled out Ryland rolled over and cuddled up close to him, nestling his face in Shane’s neck. They both drifted off to sleep


End file.
